1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to railway box car doors having conventional locking means therefore with said doors slideable to one side of a box car opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,007 patented Jan. 29, 1974. Doors of this type are slidingly disposed relative to a railway box car opening and the arrangement may consist of a single door or a pair of doors, the one being considered an aauxiliary. In either case the doors may be suitably interlocked by a conventional hasp and lock arrangement which is well known in the prior art. Such an arrangement permits the doors to be separated while one door remains in locked position relative to the frame and the other door is moved to an open position. The double door arrangement also includes another conventional hasp and lock arrangement which is connected to the auxiliary door and to the frame structure of the railway box car. Thus, the auxiliary door also may be maintained stationary in a locked position within one half of the door opening while the other door may be moved slidingly to an open position. The hasp locks of the conventional sliding doors are usually positioned at the lower ends thereof and are readily accessible to a person or operator who is standing at track level. These locks are so easily accessible that in many cases the doors are opened by unauthorized persons for theft and pilferage purposes. The present invention has to do with an anti-pilferage lock which is positioned at a distance high on the doors so as to be virtually inaccessible to a person standing on the ground but being readily unlockable when the box car is moved into a railway siding and adjacent to a loading platform. The improved lock also is constructed so as to be readily openable at the loading platform but being virtually inaccessible and particularly difficult to open in an unathorized manner when the box car is in over-the-road operation.